


Betrayals

by Writergirl101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirl101/pseuds/Writergirl101
Summary: We never figure out why Peter betrayed his some of his best friends.  We just know him as the chubby boy that followed James and Sirius around like a lost puppy.  So why not explore what that reason could be?  Maybe from your own account?  Jump into Betrayals and find out just how you got to know the Wizarding World, the Marauders and their friends, how you were apart of the First Wizarding War.   Do you have the lost information about that dreadful night?  Let's find out!





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so let me know how I'm doing. I apologize in advance I am not from England so the conversation will probably be very American. I'll do my best to add a few British slang words in. Anyway, I got this idea while re-reading the Harry Potter books. Why would someone betrayal their best friends? Especially when they know their probably going to be killed? So I thought I'd try and answer that question. The first chapter is just background information about "You" the reader. If I end up continuing this I'll probably time jump to 4th or 5th year. Enjoy!

You grew up hearing stories from your aunt and uncle about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. At first they made it seem like a fairy tale but as you got older you realize, this world actually exists. You were stubborn in your belief that you were going to go to Hogwart when you turned eleven. Your Mother tried to make you understand that it was all just a story but she didn’t know that it was real, that was a secret between you, dad, and Uncle Ted. They explained to you that it was really rare for a witch to be born outside a wizarding family. But you reasoned with yourself that if Uncle Ted could be a wizard when the rest of his family wasn’t then you could be a witch too. And nobody was going to tell you any different.

When you started showing signs of magic your parents dismissed it, thinking they were seeing things. It started off small like vegetables vanishing from your plate, pictures falling off the walls, and the tv turning on across the room. Then one day you were very angry at your mother for not letting you have a cookie and making sure the jar was out of your reach that you made it move. Your parents watched as the jar that had just been put on the shelf floated down to you and hoovered there long enough for you to reach in and grab one. That almost gave your Mother a heart attack, Dad had to have a long talk with her after that. Now everyone knew, you were a witch, almost as if you willed it into being, you tried not to be smug when you said, “I told you so.”

From that day on the magic got stronger. Whenever your emotions were particularly strong anything could happen. Your mother still wasn’t keen on her daughter being a witch. Finding out her brother-in-law was a wizard was almost the final straw for her. Your parents started to argue a lot after that. You tried to hide your magic during school. It turned out harder than it seemed, and as you started to lose control, you were pegged as an outcast and lost a lot of friends. You begged your parents to let you be homeschooled, there was no reason to go to muggle school when you were going to Hogwarts in a few years anyway. This caused yet another fight between your parents, dad was on your side, but Mother wouldn’t cave. Although your Father did talk her into letting you go to Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy’s house more often. Which was nice because you got to ask some of your questions about the wizarding world without being turned down.

When your Hogwart letter came after your eleventh birthday you were so happy that little fireworks did a display over your head. Your mother wasn’t happy when they left scorch marks on the carpet. She especially wasn’t happy when a stern scottish woman showed up on your doorstep a day later. She explained to your parents exactly what you were and the prodcall on how involved in the Wizarding world they were allowed to be. Which dad said wasn’t much more than he got to do when Ted went. After that you begged your parents for weeks to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff but your mother wasn’t interested in getting a glimpse into a world she didn’t agree with. Your Father didn’t want another argument if he would take you alone. Finally about two weeks before class was to begin your father told you that Aunt Andy volunteered to take you.

...

Aunt Andy picked you up and took you to lunch at a place called The Leaky Cauldron. You noticed a couple people acting strangely around her but ignored it when she asked if you were ready to go. You watched in amazement as the arch opened up and revealed the busy street of Diagon Alley. There were too many things to look at and you quickly got overwhelmed. Your Aunt suggested you start with getting your robes and you nodded as you followed her, your eyes big trying to take everything in. She held opened the door to a shop for you to walk in. A plump woman came out from behind a curtain. “Hogwarts?” she asked looking at me.

“Yes, ma’am,” you answered.

“Alright you can go on back. I have another little girl back there already. Now what name should I put this…” she stopped as soon as she saw Aunt Andy. “Ah, Miss Black, I didn’t know you were coming in.”

“It’s Tonks now. I’m just escorting my niece, no need for formalities, madame.” The woman smiled and nodded. She lead you back behind the curtain where a redhead was just coming out of what looked to be the dressing room.

“Stand there dear and let the tape measure you while I finish up here.” You did as asked and stood on the platform. A measuring tape and a pad of paper quickly came over to you. You complied with the demands of the tape measure as a quill wrote down measurements. When all measurements were taken the tape went and draped back over the woman's shoulders and the pad waited patiently until she was done making the fine adjustments to the other girls robes. “Now how does that feel?” the woman asked her.

“Perfect Madame, thank you.” the redhead replied.

“You can take those off and I’ll make some copies while I go gather supplies. I’ll be right back dears,” she disappeared into what looked to be a workroom.

“You going to Hogwarts too?” the girl asked you. You shake your head yes in answer. “Have any idea what to expect? I’ve heard stories from my friend Sev but it would be nice to hear someones elses.”

“No, my Aunt and Uncle won’t tell me much. The woman who came to visit after I got my letter said I was what they call muggleborn,” You tell her as she gasps in shock.

“Really? Me too! McGonagall told my parents and I that muggleborns were becoming more and more common every year. Well at least I know I’m not the only one then. I’m Lilly Evans,” she stuck out her hand and you shake it as you say, “(Y/N) Tonks.” She smiled as she went to change. When she came back out the woman had come back with her bag of robes and was now fitting you for yours. Before she left she turned to you and said, “I’ll see you on the train!” before disappearing. You couldn’t help but smile at the fact that you might actually get to have friends again now.

After what felt like hours later you finally only had one more thing to get, your wand! You enter the shop with Aunt Andy a step behind you with a huge smile on your face, for this was the one thing you’ve been waiting years for. A white haired man stepped out from behind the many shelves stacked with wands. “Ah, Miss Black, though I suppose its Tonks now, how good to see you. A 10 inch ebony wand with unicorn hair, if I’m not mistaken,” You look at your aunt as she nods her confirmation. “Yes, yes ebony was a great fit for you. And here we have another young Tonks,” he moved his attention to you. “Lets see, what we have…” he snapped his fingers and a tape measure flew off a hook and started to measure you, great another measuring, you thought. Before too long the white haired man came out from the back with a box and shooed the tape away. He took the lid off the box but before you had a chance to grab it he shut the lid, “No no no. Not for you. What about, but where did I? Ah.” he pulled another box from one of shelfs and presented it to you. It was made of a beautiful dark wood but when your fingers touched it it didn’t feel right. You retrached your fingers and shook your head. “No matter, no matter. How about..” he grabbed yet another box off the shelf and brought it over. This one looked perfect to you. You wrap your fingers around the wand and lift it out of the box as a warm wave took over. “Ah there we are. The wand has spoken Miss Tonks.” he smiled.

“What is it?” you ask curious.

“That is a 8 ¾ inch, cedar wood with dragon heartstring. Cedar is known to choose only those with impeccable strength of character and loyalty. I pity the one who dares to cause harm to your loved ones. I see great things in your future Miss Tonks.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re most welcome.”  
…

For the next two weeks you could barely contain your excitement. You started taking a pole with Dad and Uncle Ted on what house you would be in. Uncle Ted hoped for Hufflepuff because that was his house but said you’d also be really good in Ravenclaw seeing how much you love learning new things. Dad mentioned Slytherin, saying that you’ve always been very cunning and stubborn. To you Gryffindor sounded right, where the brave go. You had to be brave right? You were about to jump head first into a world you hardly knew anything about. It’d be nice to have other brave people around you.

…

It was finally here! Today was the day that you’d board the train and finally get to see Hogwarts for yourself. You and your parent had to leave early to get to Kings Cross Station on time. Not that you had any problem with that. Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted were going to you there. They’d even given you permission to use their owl to send letters home. Once at the station your Uncle told you how to get through the barrier. Running at the brick wall didn’t sound fun to you so both your dad and Uncle got on either side of the trolley and ran with you., leaving Aunt Andy to help your mother through. You cringed and closed you eyes as the wall neared but no hit came just the intensified sound of kids and parent saying goodbye. You opened your eyes to see a big scarlet train. As you looked farther down the platform there was large groups of parents and students. The students all looked so excited to be going back. You push your trolley over towards your group but stay toward the edge like your mother told you. You knew why your mother looked uncomfortable but questioned a little why Aunt Andy looked it too. Uncle Ted showed you where the luggage car was and helped you unload before going back to your family to say goodbye. You try your best to find a glimpse of the redhead girl Lily from the shop but with the amount of people here it was almost impossible. When you get back to your parent it was almost time for the train to leave. You quickly said your goodbyes, gave hugs, and promises to write as often as possible. You wave again before disappearing into the train.

…

The train had just taken off and you still hadn’t found a empty compartment or one that didn’t have four screaming boys in it. You had already given up finding Lily and just wanted a seat. Finally you come across one that has only one person in it. You pull open the door, “Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?” you asked the boy.

“No I don’t mind. As long as you shut the door before the nargles get in.” you quickly come in and shut the door.

“I’ve never heard of nargles before. Then again I haven’t heard about much about anything yet. I’m (Y/N) Tonks.”

“Xenophilius Lovegood. I can tell you about them if you want. Most people don’t. They think I’m weird.” he replies a little eager.

“The kids back home thought I was weird for doing magic. I’d love to here about them and anything else you find interesting.” he smiled at you and began talking in depth about Nargles and all kinds of other creatures. Having someone to talk to made the long ride to Hogwarts seem not that long at all.

…

You stood with the other first years in the giant Great Hall. You were about to be sorted! The first glimpse of the school was even better than you’d imagined. It already felt like a home away from home. The boat ride was fun but a little scary, you swore something big moved in there. You finally found Lily when you were told to wait in the hall by Professor McGonagall. She introduced you to her friend Severus Snape. He seemed an odd boy but who were you to judge. Now almost everyone was sorted. The four rowdy boys you found on the train had been sorted into Gryffindor along with Lily. Severus went to Slytherin so at least you could say you might have a friend there. Xeno was a second year Ravenclaw so you knew you had a friend there. In all your thinking you almost missed the professor call your name, “Tonks, (Y/N)!” you climbed the stairs cautiously and sat on the stool. The professor lowered the hat on your head.

'Hmmm, very different from your Uncle,' speaks the hat. 'I see a natural talent for knowledge in here, as well a stubbornness, your very loyal, but you have courage in you. Quite are we?'

“Sorry, it just I knew those things. I have no idea where I belong. I was hoping you would know more,” you confess to the hat.

'Hmmm, interesting. You could be great in any house I say but there’s something more here. So better be, “GRYFFINDOR!”'


	2. 5th year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. I did include some dialogue from "Order of the Phoenix".   
> Here is the next chapter!

You’ve learned in your five years here at Hogwarts that if you want to get any studying done do it without Lily and Remus.  Not that you didn’t love them but with them came the rest of the Marauders. And no one can study with all four of the boys around.  So here you are in the farthest table in the library with your books spread around you. You had a two foot essay for History of Magic and another for potions because of the former mentioned Marauders.  Not that they were due until after the weekend but with your friends you would never get another chance alone to do it. As you dive into your work you begin to think back to the last few years.

 You and Lily have been best friends since day one.  You were kinda friends with Severus but as the years went on his obsession with Lily grew and you wanted no part of it.  Lily still held out hope that he was still her childhood best friend, you don’t know why though. You also made friends with girls in other houses.  It was a good feeling in first year that you were no longer the weird girl that strange things happen to. Here everyone could do strange things.

Around second term Remus started to joined you and Lily when he needed a break from the boys or wanted company studying.  Your not going to lie, you might have fancied him a smidge, but you quickly got over it. Remus came with the other boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.  If you wanted one you better be prepared for all four of them, and you weren’t ready for that responsibility. Lily rolled her eyes every time you referred to them as friends but you think that has more to do with James’ crush on her.  You wish she got to see the way he looks at her when she not looking. 

The other thing that came with the boys was their secrecy, whispers, and protectiveness over Remus that came every month.  At first you ignored it as some boy thing, but then it happened too often and Remus would come show up to class with more scars.  Lily tried talking to him while you cornered the other boys because if they were hurting Remus then they were about to get a world of hurt from you girls.  You might have cornered them and threaten them with the bat-bogey hex. They never would say, just that it was Remus’ secret and he would tell them when he was ready.  You respected that, and you think that was the day you gained the respect of Sirius Black, you can’t say for sure, but he stopped pranking you and started involving you in the pranks.  Which wasn’t bad but it did land you in detention a little more often.

It wasn’t until 3rd year that you figured out Remus’ affliction was but with something like that you kept it to yourself.  Every month his stockpile of chocolate got filled with your and James’ help. After a particularly bad moon in 4th year Remus came back with a big scar across his nose and he was sinking in on himself did you finally reveal to him that you knew.  You made sure that he knew no matter what happen you would never see him as the monster he saw himself as. You mean who could ever look at this tall lanky boy and think monster? It was almost laughable. The boys were so thankful that you were able to bring their Moony back to them that they fully let you in on their secret plan.  You had to admit these boys were amazing, the world was underestimating them, and one day they would regret it. 

“Merlin, (Y/N), I’ve been looking everywhere!” said a male voice. “What in the bloody hell are you doing all the way back here?  Your not avoiding me are you?” you looked up and there was Peter. When Remus started studying with you and Lily Peter kinda joined in every once in a while.  Remus was the only one that helped him with his school work. The other two just poked fun. You felt bad that Peter was always the one left out or the butt of a joke.  When Remus didn’t know how to explain things to him anymore you took over tutoring him. From your time in the muggle public school system you learned that people have learning disabilities. It wasn’t that they couldn’t do something, they just needed extra time with things.  For someone to walk them through the problem a couple times and explain it in detail. You were good at being patient and oweled home and asked your dad to send back any other information he could on learning disabilities.

“Oh, no! Did we have a session set up for today?  I’m so sorry, Peter! I had the essays for Binns and Slughorn to work on and I knew I wasn’t going to get time to do them this weekend with the game.  And you know if we win those boys will want to throw a party and you you how they get when their drunk and I’m going to have to be their babysitter all night!” you rush out without taking a breath or letting Peter speak.

“(Y/N), clam down.  Its okay we didn’t have anything planned.  I just got the essays done and wanted you to look over them for me.  You know make sure what I said is what I actually meant.” he said sitting down at the table next to me.

“Oh, thank Merlin.  Of course I’ll read through them, it’s no problem,” I take the pieces of parchment that he has in his hand and push mine away for a moment.  As I’m reading through I almost forget who’s paper I’m reading. “Peter, this is great! I have no corrections for it at all. I’d like to use one of your points you made but I won’t.” I hand back his essays to him.

“You can if you want.  I mean your always helping me when you don’t have too.  So go ahead use it.”

“Thank you, but I can’t. And I don’t want you letting those boys copying it either you hear me Peter.  You are going to turn this in without anyone else seeing it.” I stress to him.

“Alright.  Can I ask why though?” he looks a little sad that I didn’t want to use his work.  

“Peter, those essays are good.  Your best work. You brought up points that I didn’t even think of.  I can’t take them because I don’t want the credit for it stolen from you.  James and Sirius can copy Remus. Trust me on this.” I smile at him just thinking about the shock that Binns and Slughorn are in for.  Peter too looks a little shocked.

“Thank you!  I think your the only one at this school that thinks I can actually do this whole magic thing.” he confesses.

“Don’t put yourself down like that Peter.  You are good at magic, after you understand them your spells are actually really strong.  There’s absolutely nothing wrong with needing extra help. I wish the Wizarding World would pay attention to some of the things that the muggle world has figured out.  Just because they don’t have magic doesn’t mean they can’t do anything. Anyway, those boys should know that too. They shouldn’t be teasing you either. You’d tell me if they were right?”

“I know (Y/N), they just like to joke around.  Everyone is the butt of a joke at some point with them.  It’s also not just them it's all of Gryffindor and the other houses too, even some of the professors.  But I’ll prove it to them one day. You don’t have to worry about me. Thanks again for reading these, I’ll let you get back to yours.  Knowing those boys we’re coming home with another win for Gryffindor this weekend and you know Sirius. This party will be epic, I’m already in charge of snacks.” he said as he stands up getting ready to leave.  You hate that he thinks he needs to prove himself to others.

“Good thing I started restocking my store of hangover potion.  The only thing worse than a drunk Sirius is a hungover one.” You laugh.

“Where would we be without you (Y/N)?  Good luck on your essays. I’ll make sure to keep the others away until dinner.” he says walking away.

 “Thank you!” you sigh to yourself and pull your papers back toward you.  

…

Just like we predicted Gryffindor won the game against Ravenclaw putting us in the lead for the house cup.  And to nobody's surprise the common room was decked out in streamers and party decorations with a fully stocked snack table.  And of course butterbeer for the younger years and Firewhiskey for the rest. How Sirius and Frank manage to sneak that in you don’t know.  Just like promised you made sure you had potions for tomorrow ready for all your friends. It’s not long before the party is in full swing.  There's a combination of magical bands as well as a few muggle one playing from James’ magically modified record player. There are people everywhere some are mingling, dancing or have found someone to suck face with.  You try to keep to the edge nursing a glass of Firewhiskey making sure to keep an eye out for any first or second years trying to sneak back down, you and Remus had sent them to bed after 11, but Lily finds you and uses you as a escape from a tipsy James trying to flirt with her and drags you towards the people dancing.  You down the glass and let yourself relax as the fire makes its way through your veins. Soon your mashed in between Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas dancing along to the music. At some point Sirius, James, Remus and Frank had joined you girls. Sirius’ main goal for the night was to get you girls drunk and kept shoving drinks in hands when they became empty.  You had no idea how much time had passed but you were definitely feeling the effects of the drinks on your body, loving the weightless feeling it gave you. Your having a really good time when you spot Peter by himself in the corner. You stumble over to the armchair he was in and trip into his lap. “Wow careful there (Y./N). I see Sirius written all over this.”

“He just wanted us to have fun.  Why aren’t you dancing with us?” you slur as you make yourself comfortable.

“I don’t dance. I’ll make a fool of myself if I do.”

“Don’t be silly.  Come on, dance with me.”  You force yourself to sit up from where you had tucked yourself into Peter’s lap. And pull him with you headed back towards your friends. In your intoxicated state you move to the beat of the music and make Peter move too.  Soon the others caught on they to joined in in what probably shouldn’t be called dancing. In that moment surrounded by your friends you felt at home. 

…

You woke the next morning with the beginnings of  headache knocking against your head. You try to sit up but feel the weight and warmth of something preventing you.  You open your eyes slowly getting used to the light coming through the windows.  _  Who forgot to close the drapes? _ You thought to yourself.  You look around at your surrounding and realize you still in the common room.  Looking down you see Lily laid across your lap her feet in James’ lap as he leans on Sirius shoulder.  You find that you yourself had used Peter as a pillow.

“Ah you’re awake.  I was just going to wake you, I hope you don’t mind but I found your store of potions, I gave one to Marlene and Dorcas before they left last night.  And I already put one in Alice’s and Frank’s room. I was going to let you wake Lily before James wakes.” Remus says coming down the stair from the boys dorms carrying my box of potions.

“Don’t mind at all,” he holds the box out to me as I take a phial and down the contents. “Thank you,” I say threw a grimace at the taste of the potion.  It works wonders but tastes awful. I look down at Lily again. “Probably for the best that James never knows this happened. Sorry I left you hanging last night.  Sirius wouldn’t take no for an answer,” I say as I shake Lily awake. “Lily. Time to wake up,” she groans at me as she starts to wake herself up.

“I know, he worries about you, all the studying you do on top of what you do for Peter.  Last night was his way of getting you to let go and relax. It amazes me how much alike you two are and how very different.  One could make the argument that you really are related by blood.”

“Don’t let Old Wally hear you say that mister.  I’m sure she’d freak if she ever found out she was related to a Mudblood,” I joke, laughing at the thought of being introduced to Sirius’ mother, but I notice Remus' wince at the word.  “Me and Sirius related more than we are now? I think the whole castle would have crumbled by now.”

“That would be a nightmare for sure,” says Lily finally coming to.

“Welcome to the world of the living.  You might not to move too much or you’ll chance waking James.” You inform her.

“Why should I care about waking Potter…” she stops when she looks at the position she’s in.  She quickly removes herself from his lap and stands from the couch. “You two will not speak a word about this,” she glares at us.

“Not a word.” Remus responds zipping his mouth closed.  “I put your potion on your nightstand. Get going while we wake the others,” she nods and heads toward the girls dormitory. You sit up and stretch your limbs out before standing up all the way.  You look at the sleeping boys and what probably looks like a evil grin comes across your face.

“Can I have the honors?” you ask Remus grabbing a pillow from the floor.

“Have at it but I’m not responsible for what he does.” He says as he backs up. You grip the pillow in your hand and bring in down on Sirius’ head.

“NO MUTTS ON THE COUCH!” you yell and hit him again.  Sirius jumps knocking James off him as they both startle awake.  You move back out of the way gripping your stomach as you laugh.

“What in the bloody fuck was that for (Y/N)!” Sirius leaps off the couch with a hand to his temple where his head is probably throbbing form the Firewhiskey.  James is trying to find the glasses that fell off his face while Remus gently wakes Peter.

“Like I said Black. No mutts on the couch,” You back away as he takes a step closer.  He smirks at me before running at you. Quick on your feet you run before he can catch you around the room.  Remus and Peter watching from the safety of the stairs, James had found his glasses and took in the scene before him knowing not to get involved he heads up stairs.  Some of the other kids have heard the noise and come to investigate. Sirius manages to grab you arm and tackle you to the ground as he tickles your sides. You both manage to wake the dorm and people are starting to come down for lunch.  Remus pulls Sirius off you both still laughing and breathing hard. Sirius helps pull you off the floor and wraps his arms around you in a hug.

“Morning Sirius,” you say hugging him back.

“Morning, Love.  You have a good time last night?”

“Can one not have fun at a Marauder victory party?” you question.

“You're absolutely right.  It’s truly impossible to not have fun at a party thrown by me.”

“I thought I told everyone to stop stroking your ego.  We’ll have to have another meeting. I mean if it gets any bigger it will explode.”

“Ha ha, very funny.  Now Love where’d you hide my potion? My head is killing me.”

“Ask Moony, he took my job this time.  I’m going to shower, see you at lunch.” You run up the girls stairs before he has a chance to question me.

...

A few days later you were sitting in the common room rereading your charms textbook and taking more notes in preparation for your O.W.Ls which were only four more months away. You were doing good and getting a lot done when there were dips in the couch on either side of you.  Both James and Sirius laying their heads on your shoulder. “I’m assuming Remus and Lily are doing prefect duties if you two are here.” I say.

“Yes, you are correct.  Remus is getting to spend way too much time with my Lily Flower this year.  I wish someone else had gotten it.”

“Honestly James who did you think it was going to be?  You or Sirius? Peter? Please at least Remus tries to follow the rules.  And you and I both know that he has Padfoot wrapped around his little finger,” You smile into the book in your hand when you hear Sirius choke a little.  “And wherever Sirius goes you go, and therefore Peter. He was the best man for the job.”

“Yeah, Dumbledore did good on that one.  But I was kinda hoping that you were going to be the other Prefect,” at that you finally look up and stare at him.

“Why?”

“So Lily would be free more often.  I thought if you were Prefect with Remus than you wouldn’t be able to hangout with Lily and she would join us, you know like you did.  I know that’s selfish but I never get to see her anymore besides classes. Her and Remus are always on patrol and switching with others so they don’t have any during you know what.  And the first years love them which is great. I don’t know, I guess I thought that this would be the year.” he sinks into your side defeated.

“I’m sorry she doesn’t see it yet, I wish I could make her but I can’t.  And if I was made prefect I think she’d be with Marlene, Alice and Dorcas more often.  Well more than we already are. Especially with the O.W.Ls coming up so soon. I think the Ravenclaws have just accepted us in their tower.”

“You’ve been in their common room?” piped Sirius on your other shoulder.

“Where do you think we disappear to when the five of us aren’t in here?  Besides Lily and I could have easily been Ravenclaws ourselves. They let us in because we don’t interrupt the studying.  We come here when we need to be entertained.”

“Makes a lot of since,” Sirius muttered before settling back against my shoulder.

“Anyway, I wouldn’t give up just yet James.  She’ll come along.”

“I hope so.” he says defeated.  Both boys end up falling asleep, sandwiching you between them as you continue reread your Charms textbook.

…

The next three months seem to go by in the blink of an eye.  You and all your friends studying like crazy as the days dwindle down to exam time.  Anyone could walk down the hall and know which students were taking their N.E.W.Ts or O.W.Ls by the dark bags under their eyes or the many books in their arms.  Even the Marauders had taken a break from their pranks and could be seen huddled together with Remus trying to cram all the knowledge from the past five years into their heads.  Finals week had come at last. You enter each test feeling confident that you were going to pass with an Outstanding. How could you not when Lily, Remus and you were always battling out for top mark in every class you had with each other.   

After each exam you and everyone else swarmed the grounds finally able to enjoy the warm weather that had fallen over the castle in the past month.  Since there was to big a class to fit all 5th years in each exam they split all the classes in two. Somehow it worked out where none of the Marauders were in any of your exams.  So on the last day of exams you and the girls had your Charms exams while the boys had Defense. You weren’t worried at all. So when McGonagall called time and collected the tests you were certain you had passed.  As you and the girls were walking out of the castle you heard the laugh of many students and walked a little faster Lily leading the charge. You hadn’t seen what was going on until you heard Lily shout, “Leave him ALONE!” James and Sirius had cornered Severus by a tree and had their wands raised.  Of course they would do something like this, you tried getting through to go help but Marlene and Alice held you back wanting Lily to fight her own battle.

“All right, Evans?” James spoke trying to make his voice sound sexier.

“Leave him alone,” you knew by the tone of her voice that she meant business and wasn’t going to back down from this fight.  “What’s he done to you?”

“Well,” here we go he’s going to put his foot in his mouth. “It’s more the fact that he  _ exists, _ if you know what I mean…” While everyone around laughed you stared at Remus who was still reading a book.  Pleading in your head for him to be his rational self and stop this before it could any worse.

“You think you’re funny but you’re just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter.  Leave him  _ alone. _ ” she told him her voice like ice.

“I will if you go out with me, Evans.  Go on… Go out with me, and I’ll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.”  While James was digging himself deeper in a hole the jix they had put on Severus was wearing off.  He had started for his wand and while I didn’t like him I silently wished Lily to continue to distract James and Sirius so he could defend himself.

“I wouldn’t go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,” come on just a little farther.

“Bad luck, Prongs,” Just as Sirius turned his attention back on Severus he had made it to his wand. “OY!” with a flash of light a gash had appeared on James’ face a second flash later Severus was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal his graying underpants.  The crowd that had gathered cheered along with James, Sirius, and Peter. Lily’s furious expression twitch for a second.

“Let him down!”

“Certainly,” James replied jerking his wand upward.  Severus fell to the ground and quickly righted his clothes and held his wand up, but Sirius spoke first, “ _ Petrifucus Totalus!” _

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Lily finally exploded, raising her own wand at the boys.  You tried to fight the hold the girls had on you but they didn’t budge.

“Ah, Evans, don’t make me hex you,” James said.

“Take the curse off him, then!”  James and Sirius shared a look before Sirius mutter the counter curse.

“There you go, you’re lucky Evans was here, Snivellus--”

“I don’t need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!”  Shit. Of all the insults he had to use that one. I tried fighting the girls again and this time they let me go.  But I only walked halfway there when she spoke again.

“Fine.  I won’t bother in the future.  And I’d wash your pants if I were you,  _ Snivellus _ .”

“Apologize to Evans!” James roared with his wand re pointing at Severus.

“I don’t want you to make him apologize,” she rounded on James ice still in her voice.  “You’re just as bad as he is…”

“What?  I’d NEVER call you a--you-know-what!”

“Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you’ve just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can.  I’m surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.” she turned on her heal and ran back toward the castle. You watched as she passed you with tears in her eyes, the girls quickly following after her.  You faintly heard James call after her and Sirius laughing it all of before James had Severus back in the air. You whip around and march down the hill, the crowd going silent as they watch you. Wordlessly you send a stinging hex at James which causes him to drop Severus.  Sirius turned toward you wand raised but before he could utter a spell you yelled, “Silencio!” Without the ability to speak Sirius couldn’t do stop you. You aim your wand at Severus where he sits rubbing his head. “Expelliarmus,” his wand flies out of his hand and into yours.  When he looks at you you say, “Don’t move.”

You turned back to James, “You really know how to put your foot in your foot in your mouth.  Going after her best friend? Yeah that will surely get her go out with you. And you!” you turn to include Sirius.  “Your just as bad as him if not worse. Always bullying those you think beneath you. You have sent your whole life running from the Black name but all your doing is proving who you are!”  Remus had finally put his book down and had joined Peter where he stood. “Don’t think you two are innocent either. You should know better Peter then to let them bully others when you don’t like it either.  And you Remus, sitting there letting them do it. You all should be ashamed of yourselves,” you turn to the crowd. “All of you!” you watch as some of them lower their heads. “Get out of here, there’s nothing left to see.”  the crowd starts to break up and the adrenaline you felt is slowly fading. “I am extremely disappointed in you boys. I suggest you all apologize to Lily and if she rejects it leave her alone until next year. Do you understand me?”  The boys all looked utterly defeated as they answer yes. “You may go,” silently they made their way back to the castle.

All the anger had almost left when you heard Severus clear his throat.  You had forgotten he was still there. “Can I have my wand back, now?” feeling drained you sit down next to him.  His face showed he was confused by it.

“Why?” you sigh.

“They were watching.”

“Yes you new friends.  I noticed they did nothing to help you but you still ended what was left of your friendship with her for them.”

“You don’t know what it’s like in there.  I’m a Half-blood in house full Purebloods.  I’ve been looked down on my whole life because my mother fell for a muggle.  I didn’t belong in the Wizarding World because my blood was tainted. Couldn’t in the muggle world either because of the magic and the fact that my father was right bastard with no money.  Lily is...was the only good thing in my life for awhile. I thought that we would come here and be happy and that she could love me the way I love her. But we got here and we grew apart no matter how hard I tried to stop it.  I’m just trying to stay alive in my own house (Y/N).”

“She’ll always love you you know.  You’re the one who introduced her this world and made her feel like she wasn’t the freak Petunia always said she was.  She loves you Severus, just not in the the way you want her too. If I know her as well as I think she’ll eventually forgive you for today.  But she won’t forget,” you stand up and hold out your hand for him to take. He looks at it for a moment before letting you pull him to his feet.  You hand back his wand and say, “You should get some ice for your head. And if you ever need someone this summer send an owl.” you walk away from him intent of finding where the girls took Lily.

“Thank you,” he called out. You turn to face him again. “When I saw you coming down the hill I thought for sure you were going to join them.  Thank you for stopping them.”

“You’re welcome.  I know what’s it like to not fit in, Severus.  After all, I am muggle-born, too.” with that you make your way into the castle. 


End file.
